Wistful Dreams
by Rayatta
Summary: "He opened his eyes, and there, bounding amongst the golden grasses, she was, the picturesque image of utter virtuousness, as sweet as she was captivating." A fanfiction based on the Kaname's dreams of a certain child whose connection binds him still.


Ah, so this is my second VK fanfic, and I'm pleased with it! ^^ I was thinking earlier about what Kaname's dreams could look like (we _all know_ he dreams of Yuuki). I imagined that, when not in a nightmare sequence, they would put Yuuki on sort of a symbolic pedestal, in which she's like his own personal sunshine. Wow, that was redundant. Also, there are hints of his sadist lock-her-up side, though it's mostly the doting and fluff over his loving her. xD So anyhoo, a few notes to remember when reading:

-In this fic, Kaname is his current age (or age when he was at Cross Academy- take your pick).

-In the dream, Yuuki is her 5-6 year old self.

_**Review, and enjoy!**_

_**~.Brenna.~**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Wistful Dreams**

The warm rays of late afternoon sunshine cast a golden glow over the serene landscape. That word, "serene", seemed to describe the entire scene which unfolded before him. The tall yellow grasses swayed lightly in pulsing waves from their positions on the two deep, rolling hills, the side of one on which he now sat, lids closed, his mind fully engrossed in committing the atmosphere to memory. The air was crisp, and carried the soft aroma of reminiscence with it. It was… surreal, to say the very least. The calming affect the light breeze had on his aching chest was otherworldly, or perhaps the wind wasn't the source of this sensation, this sentiment. There was a push, and there was a pull, two forces that seemed to be working within the innermost crevices of his mind to both sooth and sting him under the thin layer of skin that guarded his veins.

In the midst of his contemplation of this odd sensation, there resounded a child's laughter. He easily recognized it as the white dove which had come solely to him to wipe away the sorrow within his heart. It was the tiny bird that whispered silent lullabies into his ear, chasing away the unbearable thoughts that consistently poked and prodded his existence. She was the dove, the one who had managed to cause his heart to buckle ever so silently with just a single touch or a single upward curve of her lips. She was the one, and the only one who'd ever created such a drastic change within his conscience. More than that, she was the only one who ever _could_.

He opened his eyes, and there, bounding amongst the golden grasses, she was, the picturesque image of utter virtuousness, unruffled and sweet as she was captivating and appealing. The child was clad in a white dress, complimenting the radiance of the scenery to perfection. It was a simple garment, the ruffled, shoulder-length sleeves the only uniqueness it portrayed. Despite its simplicity, the dress drew from the small girl her own impeccable purity. Her chocolate locks fell over her shoulders and cast a faultless frame around her heart-shaped face. The burgundy jewels upon her face shown bright with childlike bliss.

He watched her intently as she bound across the rise, squealing and laughing as she did so with her own adorable style of unsophisticated play. He watched as she touched the featherlike tips of the blades of grass as she ran, their height nearly at match with hers. She was completely involved with her antics, and seemingly unaware of his presence. His eyes followed and admired every part of the sweet and comforting air she radiated; the way her tousled tresses bounced arbitrarily around her head and shoulders, all the way down to the tiniest shimmer in her eyes when she found something amusing.

Abruptly, she pulled her head from her interest, and looked straight at him. She couldn't have been more than fifteen feet from him, and gasped when she realized he'd been there the entirety of the time. "Kaname-oniisama!" she called, jovial in her discovery. She gathered herself and proceeded to scamper in his direction. He rose from his spot in the grass, limbs outstretched, and caught the small girl as she leapt up into his grasp. His long arms wrapped all the way around the child's body and held her off the ground. He clutched her close, and buried his face into her brunette locks, savoring the entrancing smell of sunshine that clung to her form. Her head nuzzled closely into his chest, small hands clasping fistfuls of his dark shirt. She closed her eyes, and he felt her slump against him. Halfway between consciousness and dozing, she spoke very quietly. "Oniisama, are you here?" The question puzzled him. "Yes, Yuuki. I am. I'm here."

"Mmm, I don't want you to disappear." she responded softly, only half aware of his reply. Her words sank into his thoughts quickly, but he remained silent. Her body relaxed further, and she sank into him, completely at ease. He sank slowly to the ground so as not to wake her, and held her as one would hold a porcelain doll, and listened to the sounds of her breathing and heartbeat.

A hand found its way to her cheek; his long, elegant fingers testing the fragility of her soft, youthful, creamy skin. Indeed, it felt as though it were as breakable as glass, so utterly delicate that he feared that this single touch from his bloodied hands would shatter her into thousands of pieces. So delicate was she, the very soul that had delivered him from a revoltingly long lifetime of regret and remorse, yet so irreplaceably strong and securing. The emotion of this moment, the deep rolls of earth, the soft waves of grass, and the fair sunshine that, just for this single hole in time, felt inviting to his eyes, created such an ambiance of clean and unaltered affection in his beating heart for the attachment that bound the two together as a single strand of being that all other thoughts, previous actions and affiliations shattered, and there was only Yuuki. There was only her. Despite her fragility and her breakable frame, she was here in this moment with him.

All the hunger, starvation, pining, yearning, and heartache dissipated as she slept in his devoted arms. The life he knew beforehand, in which his heart and mind were wrought with raw suffering had been cleared as though it were a mist, lying in wait for the sun to clear it. As he held his sun in his arms, all of this became a simple, faded, and blurry memory, almost as though it never were. He held her closer and inhaled deeply her intoxicating aroma, the sweet smell of innocence that was just too enticing to let slip through his fingers as so many other things had. His resolution grew in the tranquil silence which surrounded them, closing his eyes to revel in the moment. He would do just that, guard her, jealously if need be, until the moment when she would return to his waiting hold.

His eyes opened. The room was dim, eerily so. The ancient paintings on the walls seemed as though they were trying to stare him into submission. The room itself wasn't cold, but the emptiness he felt created a chilling affect on the air. Light was only just beginning to seep through the curtains as the rays of sunlight rose to plague his eyes. Squinting, the pureblood vampire turned in his bed, facing the uninviting wall, and recalled the dream that seemed so irrevocably real. Both the power of the emotion and the scent of her skin were real enough to send his throat into convulsive waves of fiery agony, as it always did when he would allow himself to surrender to thoughts of her.

As his throat burned with insatiable thirst, he willed himself to sleep, perhaps to pick up another dream of his adored one. It was a common activity within his day to day life; he was always thinking of her, always willing himself into dreams of her. These dreams, though, never lasted, never became the reality he so desperatly desired, to hold her in his arms as a safeguard and never relenquish his grip. This room, cold and empty, was the horrid face of reality. He was alone, no angelic creature with light wings in sight. He sighed wistfully, and in his yearning whispered ever so quietly, "Yuuki." Soft, golden sunlight filled his vision, and there was a slight weight bearing on his arms. Burgundy eyes gazed up at him, as the clean scent of untainted virtue invaded his senses.

* * *

**Good? Bad? If you can't already tell, I'm a little detail oriented. LMAO! So what do YOU think? Creative critisism is always welcome on my work, so review!**


End file.
